Oswald Dumas
|equipment = Sword|alias = Dark Cloud Oswald (ダーククラウドオズワルド, Dāku Kuraudo Ozuwarudo) Black Dog Dumas (黒い犬のくそ, Kuroi Inu no Kuso)|kanji = オズワルドゥマ|romaji = Ozuwarudo~Duma}} Oswald Dumas (オズワルドゥマ, Ozuwarudo~Duma) is a recently labeled dark wizard and infamous bounty hunter, known far and wide for being responsible with capturing numerous wizards and criminals around Earth Land, making it his main profession and source of income that he takes great pleasure in doing. Unfortunately, due to his dark nature, along with his lack of restraint, Oswald’s death ratio in-between jobs when capturing his targets is frighteningly high, more often than not resulting in him delivering his targets dead as to turning them over in one piece. For his talents and contributions, Oswald was hired as a division commander for his own squad of at the exclusive service of the , aiding them by undertaking high-class jobs while enforcing the Council's ideals of justice and to investigate crimes related to the Magic world. Upholding a variety of other duties while leading numerous squads of knights for over 4 years, it wasn’t until later on that the council grew more agitated against Oswald’s methods due to the number of casualties he was responsible for during his missions and the significant danger he posed for others. In order to remedy the growing suspicions of the council, Oswald frequently forged his reports while delivering false intel to the council without their knowledge, throwing off their surveillance of him, all so as to better enable himself to pursue more “questionable” activities on the side with a greater deal of independence in how he operated in his own time. To takes things even further, Oswald was also responsible for numerous other crimes and insurrectious acts, such as purposefully expending numerous soldiers on incompetent battle strategies that resulted in numerous casualties, forcibly setting up his forces to fail. After catching wind of his repeated actions and list of offenses caused by his unscrupulous acts, as well as being involved in an incident that resulted in the fatalities of numerous civilians that he was personally held responsible for, Oswald was judged and tried in court, officially being branded as a criminal shortly afterwards. In retaliation, Oswald killed his captures and broke free into the council’s main building in order to steal a certain magical item, ultimately escaping just before leaving behind numerous victims on his way out. Upon leaving, Oswald came across a hooded man that offered him shelter and a place of sanctuary away from the law, effectively being inducted as a member of the Cross Rogue guild. His turn as a Dark Wizard, he was infamously known by the nickname he earned while he served as a Rune Knights commander, being labeled as Black Dog Dumas (黒い犬のくそ, Kuroi Inu no Kuso), the supposed hound that was at the Magic Council's beck and call that was more than responsible for hunting down dozens of wanted criminals. Appearance Coming off as an extremely menacing individual to contend with due to his menacing stature and threatening expression he carries on his face that was usually combined with him looming over with others with his towering frame, he is almost always exuding a heavy presence around himself that is often perceived as being sinister in nature. Aside from his tall stature, standing nearly seven feet, Oswald’s is well-toned physically, with equally distributed features around his body that encompasses his muscles along with a defined build. However, the most distinguishing feature he has aside from his stature is without a doubt his prominent chin, nearly squared that connects along his face in a triangular form, giving him a perfectly chiseled jawline with a neck to match. In terms of his attire, it almost always consists of him wearing his bounty hunting garp, specifically made for him to suit his needs that was custom tailored to his unique figure. Consisting of his wearing a black officer’s peaked cap with a red stripe band tied around the center of the cap, it has white ear-flaps on the sides along with special headsets embedded on each of his ears. Slightly embedded near the back of his hat, Oswald is always seen having the bill of his hat rather low obscuring a good portion of his from others due to his stature. Along his entire body, Oswald always carries three essential objects on his person: his uniform, jacket, and katana in hand. His uniform in question is dyed jet black, hence his nickname as the “black dog”—his uniform in question bears a strong resemblance to the typical military outfit of a Wehrmacht uniform, specifically the panzer version, giving himself a militaristic appearance that, as he describes, “is ready for war”. Consisting of a black wool hip-length double-breasted jacket and combat trousers, that are held together with 10 golden buttons, five on each side, Oswald carries a set of skull details emblazoned on the collar patches around his neck collars. Preferring black over all other color choices, it helped facilitate his need for stealth during his missions, as well as obscuring any blood from sight; and a short jacket was less likely to get caught when he was on the move. The trousers he wears have tapered cuffs with drawstrings and additional golden tapes etched along the edges in order to fit into his laced-up his brown ankle boots. Along his jacket, although it can be unbuttoned, Oswald always keeps it close-collared and buttoned up, keeping his chest tucked underneath his uniform. His jacket was made to encompass deep lapels with square collars. Along his back, Oswald also wears a long white, yellow, and black jacket over all of his other clothes, doing so while having it draped over him like a cape. With the design it has, accompanied by the detail it carries along the shoulders, it can be categorized as a type of militaristic trench coat with epaulettes adorned on each shoulder, etched with a large “X” on top of them with an overall red color scheme underneath it. His last defining trait is noticeably the fact that he is always seen smoking a cigar of some kind, carrying a series of them underneath his white jacket at all times. Personality Calm and collected, Oswald is a rather double-minded individual, always juggling his two professions along with the specific mindset he has for the two of them. One one side, Oswald fashions himself as a business man first and foremost, carefully calculating the various different ways on how an opportunity may present itself and how best he can profit from it, even if it means dragging others down or taking advantage of others and their misfortunes. With such an calculating point-of-view, Oswald is incredibly cruel and fiendish as a result, showing an apathetic outlook on others on whether or not people can keep him entertained long enough before he loses interest, unconcerned on the suffering of those around him during his boredom. However, his usual demeanor is always demonstrated as being uncomfortably quite and observant of those around him, handling himself with a sense of pride in how he effectively manages to uphold his own standards, especially his professional reputation as a notorious businessman. As such, he lives with specific quality life-style that demands the very best, including when it comes to working with others. Sharing a very negative opinion on people who can’t pull their own weight, even less on those that would only slow him down, Oswald only surrounds himself with people that guarantee him results rather than have “liabilities” that would cost him his finances, making him a somewhat picky ally to work with due to his high standards. This unfortunately causes Oswald to become somewhat arrogant and blunt in his mannerisms and personality, never afraid to state the obvious even when it comes off in the form of insults or threats, being reflected in his style of combat as well. To his own disdain, Oswald is a brutal man, even to the point of willingly leaving behind allies that have no further use or dispatching them when they begin to hold him back, choosing to keep himself at the top of his game instead of lugging around dead weight. However, History Equipment Sword Juuchi Yosamu ( , Shusu Yo Samu; lit. "10,000 Cold Nights"): As a swordsman, Oswald preferred weapon for combat is a katana, preferably a long bladed nodachi. Originally a weapon that he stole while actively serving as a Rune Knight commander, the sword itself has a particularly complex design. Along the handle, it is covered with a red braid, while underneath it lies a black rayskin with a golden pommel cap. At the mid-section, an additional gold colored collar and spacers are attached underneath the guard, which is shaped in the form of a square. Even as a nodachi-type katana, the length of the blade is far longer than it should be, nearly matching Oswald’s stature in terms of length—the blade itself as a magnificent sterling silver color along the hard section, with a darker, more metallic shade surrounding the dividing line. An interesting design that is etched along the sword is the strange shape that the groove and soft ridge has, strangely curving downward to the base of the sword, straight to the guard. Much like the sword, the scabbard itself has an original shape and design to it to match the blade work. Near the bottom of the sheath, another gold cap is placed along the end of it, while the rest of the scabbard is colored with an intense blood-shade of red near the middle. From then onward, the red shade breaks apart in the shape of splattered droplets, continuing on with a pure shade of white to the upper half. Aside from the appearance, the sword's history and source of origin. Out of the numerous swords constructed, be them magical or traditionally built, Oswald managed to get his hands on a magnificent sword, belonging to a set of cursed blades that were fashioned centuries ago by a single individual as part of a set. As one of the rare few remaining relics to ever be made, Oswald’s chosen blade is infamous for being a member of the Muramasa (村正, Muramasa) series of swords that were created by a blacksmith of the same name. Regarded by all swordsmen as a breed of malicious swords, with some saying that they are all bloodthirsty weapons that do not discriminate as to who or what they will cut. It has also been told that once drawn, a Muramasa blade has to draw blood before it can be returned to its scabbard, even to the point of forcing its wielder to wound himself or commit suicide. Thus, it is thought of as a demonic cursed blade that creates bloodlust in those who wield it. This could be attributed to the fact that all Muramasa blades were enchanted with a specific curse, resulting in each blade being imbued with their own unique abilities, and as a result, it impels most its wielders to commit murder or suicide. Aside from the history behind the sword, Oswald’s Muramasa sword is in possession of a curse that specifically aims to negatively affect his health the longer he holds unto it when unsheathed, which in order to counteract, he mostly fights with the sword kept in its scabbard. Constructed by using high grade parts fashioned from all manner of rare materials at the hands of a legendary blacksmith, the swords were also saturated with his own magic, making them incredibly durable to against all manner of physical and magical attacks, holding its own from all manner of magical abilities without losing its composure. Magic and Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Swordsmanship Magical Prowess Ways of Combat Sword Magic = Unarmed = = Armed = Alteration Magic Alteration Magic (変更魔法, Henkō Mahō) is a Caster Magic art involving the ability of altering, to the user's liking, a target's physical and magical properties. A unique ability obtained by Oswald later in his career as a division commander, it is sued as a means for him to change a target's properties and appearance, or even create various items or materials for his personal use, such as extra cigars or, should it occur, repair his sword while reinforcing it even further. He can also change to his liking the properties and function of their own magic and that of any other types of magic powers near them. Additionally, by convert his magic into a more malleable state, he can create whatever he wants from it, altering the way it takes on a designed form and shapes itself when cast in the form of a spell. As an additional advantage, Alteration Magic enables him to alter others' clothes, allowing Oswald to restore objects back to their original state, be it how it was originally intended to be or simply repairing it. Cloud Magic Bomb Magic Trivia